The present invention relates to a vehicle having at least one front wheel, at least one rear wheel, an electric driving machine constructed for driving the at least one rear and/or front wheel, and several electric storage units which are accommodated within a storage housing.
Currently, vehicle manufacturers are increasingly focusing on vehicles having a hybrid drive or a pure electric drive. Such vehicles require electric energy storage devices for supplying the respective electric drive with electric energy.
The efficiency of the energy storage devices and, therefore, the available energy, are considerably dependent on the temperature of the energy storage devices, so that the latter, if possible, have to be maintained in an optimal temperature range in order to be able to retrieve a power that is as high as possible. However, since, during the operation of the vehicle or when supplying electric energy, the energy storage devices generate thermal energy in the form of heat, and thereby heat up beyond the optimal temperature range, a cooling of the energy storage devices has to be provided.
Known cooling devices, however, normally require electric energy themselves so that, as a result, on the one hand, the capacity available for the drive and, therefore, a range of the vehicle, is considerably reduced and, on the other hand, the energy storage devices produce additional heat.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide improved cooling for electric energy storage devices for vehicles, which reduces or can even eliminate the above-mentioned disadvantages.
According to the invention, this and other objects are achieved by a vehicle having at least one front wheel, at least one rear wheel, an electric driving machine constructed for driving the at least one rear and/or front wheel, and several electric storage units which are accommodated within a storage housing. The storage housing includes at least one air duct for discharging thermal energy of the storage units, which duct extends, at least in one air inflow area, in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and is arranged such that, in an operating state of the vehicle, ambient air flows into the air duct via the air stream so as to discharge the thermal energy. The object are also achieved as well by a storage housing for such a vehicle.
Accordingly, a vehicle according to the invention is disclosed that has at least one front wheel, at least one rear wheel, an electric driving machine constructed for driving the at least one rear and/or front wheel, and several electric storage units accommodated within a storage housing. In addition, the storage housing has at least one air duct for discharging thermal energy of the storage units, which extends, at least in one air inflow area, in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and is arranged such that, in an operating state of the vehicle, ambient air flows into the air duct by way of the air stream so as to discharge the thermal energy.
The at least one air duct preferably extends essentially in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
In a vehicle having an electric energy storage device, which may consist of several storage units, the term “storage unit” includes particularly battery cells, capacitors or other devices which are suitable and intended for storing electric energy. The individual storage units may be parallel and/or serially interconnected with one another. Several storage units may be interconnected with one another to form a storage module. The electric energy storage device may have several mutually interconnected “storage housings”. The storage modules are, in turn, accommodated in the “storage housing”.
According to the invention, the at least one air duct is provided for discharging excess thermal energy by way of ambient air. This means that a transmission of thermal energy takes place from the storage units to the air duct and from the latter, in turn, to the inflowing ambient air.
For this purpose, the air duct is further developed such that ambient air can be introduced into the air duct by way of the air stream. This is achieved particularly by an orientation of the air duct and/or at least of the air inflow area or of an inlet opening of the air duct in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, so that, during the operation of the vehicle, at least in the case of a longitudinal movement of the vehicle, the air surrounding the vehicle flows into the air duct as a result of the vehicle movement.
If only the air inflow area of the air duct is oriented in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, for example, as a knee, a section of the air duct that follows may extend in any direction. In particular, the latter may also be arranged transversely to the longitudinal direction, so that the discharged air can be discharged laterally, upwards and/or downwards from the vehicle.
If, in contrast, the air duct is arranged essentially in the longitudinal direction, an inflow as well as a significant portion of the flow through the air duct takes place in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. A direction that deviates therefrom may be provided, for example, for an outlet, as will be described in detail in the following.
In both described embodiments, the cooling therefore takes place in a passive manner, i.e. without the use of active cooling.
According to an embodiment, the electric storage units are arranged in at least two planes within the storage housing, and the at least one air duct is, in each case, arranged as an intermediate plane between two neighboring planes. Furthermore, for exchanging thermal energy with the inflowing ambient air, the at least one air duct is connected in a heat-conducting manner with at least one of the storage units.
Accordingly, the storage units and the at least one air duct may be arranged in several layers parallel to one another. For example, the storage units may be arranged in two layers and an air duct may be arranged in-between as an intermediate plane. In the following, an example will be illustrated in the figures. Naturally, several layers may also be provided which are each separated from one another by an air duct as an intermediate plane.
The air duct is preferably constructed as part of the wall of the storage housing. The air duct may particularly comprise a conduit that is closed in the circumferential direction, or several conduits. The air duct is, for example, constructed as a hollow section for this purpose.
The air duct may be part of the storage housing and, together with a first surface, particularly an interior side of its conduits, a section of an exterior surface of the storage housing and, with a second surface, form a section of an interior surface of the storage housing.
According to a further embodiment, the storage housing has a watertight construction, so that a penetrating of water into the interior of the storage housing is prevented. In this manner, the storage units arranged in the storage housing will be protected from water but also from all kinds of dirt. Particularly the air duct that extends through the storage housing and therefore, although it provides a passage, establishes no connection between an environment and the interior of the storage housing, which is closed off in a waterproof manner and in which the storage units are arranged, should not be understood to be the interior of the storage housing.
For example, at least in sections or completely, the storage housing may be constructed as a casting. Furthermore, the air duct can be connected in one piece with the storage housing.
According to a preferred embodiment, an air inlet opening of the at least one air duct is arranged at a frontal side of the storage housing pointing in the driving direction of the vehicle such that, in an operating state of the vehicle, ambient air flows into the air duct via the air stream. Accordingly, the air inlet opening is provided directly in the storage housing and the air stream can therefore flow directly against the air inlet opening. No feeders for the inflowing ambient air are therefore required. However, for an improved inflow, air-conducting or air-guiding feeders, such as funnel-shaped, narrowing and/or angled or bent feeders, may be provided.
In order to achieve a cooling effect of the air duct that is as advantageous as possible, in addition to the described air inlet opening, the air duct may also have air outlet openings through which the inflowing ambient air is discharged, and therefore a continuous flow through the air duct can be achieved.
According to an embodiment, at least one outlet opening of the air duct is therefore arranged laterally at the storage housing, for the lateral discharge from the vehicle of the ambient air flowing into the air duct. This means that the air flowing into the air duct is guided in the air duct and exits from the air duct through the lateral outlet openings and is thereby returned to the environment. The at least one outlet opening is preferably arranged in a section of the air duct or of the storage housing that is in the rear with respect to the driving direction. In the case of an air duct extending essentially in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, a corresponding flow through the described at least one outlet opening takes place, which flow is oriented in the longitudinal direction.
According to another embodiment, the at least one outlet opening of the air duct for discharging from the air duct the ambient air that flows into the air duct is arranged in the area of the rear wheel. This means that the ambient air that flows through the air duct flows through the air duct, or through the storage housing comprising the air duct, and exits at an end that is in the rear with respect to the driving direction or a rear face in the area of the rear wheel. Preferably, the exiting ambient air is introduced into the wheel case of the rear wheel while taking into account aerodynamic aspects.
Naturally, a combination of the arrangement of the outlet openings is also contemplated, so that at least one lateral outlet opening as well as at least one outlet opening in the area of the rear wheel can be provided.
According to a further embodiment, at least one active fan is assigned to the air duct for assisting the flow of ambient air through the air duct. The fan may be constructed as a ventilator and assist a flow through the air duct. This particularly makes sense, for example, when the air stream is too weak because of a low vehicle speed or is absent during a brief stop of the vehicle. However, there is no demand or only a slight demand during a longer stop because, in this case, the storage units will not heat up further since there is no stress. The at least one active fan therefore has to be used only in situations that are limited with respect to time, so that an energy demand and a consumption of electric energy connected therewith can be minimized.
The at least one active fan is preferably arranged in the area of the air duct. This means that the at least one active fan can be arranged inside the air duct but also in front or behind the air duct, particularly in the area of the inlet openings and/or the outlet openings. As a result, a simple mounting and an easy serviceability are achieved.
In addition, the at least one air duct may have cooling fins. In this manner, a transmission of thermal energy from the air duct or its wall to the air flowing through can be increased and improved.
The above-described cooling can be used in vehicles of many different types. The vehicle preferably is a two-wheel vehicle, particularly a motorcycle or a motor scooter. Likewise, the vehicle may, however, also be a three-wheeler or a four-wheeler, particularly a motorcycle-like vehicle, such as a so-called trike or quad, as well as a three-wheeled or four-wheeled motorcycle.
As mentioned above, the storage units may comprise battery cells and/or capacitors.
Furthermore, a storage housing for a vehicle is provided for accommodating several electric storage units, the storage housing being constructed according to the given description.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.